


entropy

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: 12時の鐘が鳴る | 12-ji no Kane ga Naru | 12 O'Clock Bell Rings (Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, But I'd like to think this is an upgrade from my usual crap, Drabble, F/M, I got tired so it might be lacking detail, I'm not a professional writer, it's probably shit, many sorries, spur of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: darling, darling the palace walls are crumbling in on us! they're shaking at our love story! how magnificent!
Relationships: Cinderella/Prince
Kudos: 4





	entropy

**Author's Note:**

> Just discovered this manga and fell in love with it. So sad it's a one shot because this could have developed into a full blow story. A beautiful twist on shoujo. To all my fellow writers, THIS STORY NEEDS MORE LOVE!!!

The prince laughed as he eagerly twirled Cinderella, indulging in her sweet scent. He ignored the crowd's gasps and whispered protests. Tonight he would have a five-course meal. He'd make sure of it. 

_Smells so good...I can't wait any longer!_

The girl continued to spin happily, completely oblivious of the warping room. Gradually, the voices grew dimmer while the music became louder, yet discordant-as though it was being played underwater. A sea-salt fragrance enveloped the castle. The man hummed a lovely tune before carrying _his_ princess across the floor. "You're very beautiful you know." 

Cinderella blushed, stuttering her response. "th-thank you." _No one's ever said that to me._ The night carried on in silence, save for the occasional melody and dancing. _I hope this never ends._ When the clock struck twelve, Cinderella snapped out of her haze, oblivious of the changing figure in front of her. Grabbing the front of her gown, she began to move forward until she felt a tug at her elbow and looked back. 

Something white was attached to her skin, sticky and long like thread.... _silk?!_

She smirked as the prince came closer. _I know your secret._

"Let's head to the royal chambers shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> -You decide what happens next. I just thought, what if Cinderella had the upper-hand?


End file.
